The Super Spy Search and Overthrow Andrew Squad
by Parent12D
Summary: A new villainous team is formed as 'TSSSAOAS' and the team is made up of Lumiere, Jim, Scram and Bananas the monkey, as they plan to take out the super spies and overthrow Andrew for good. Read now for more! Heavily inspired by Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and is a humor/parody story! Give this a read if you could everyone!


**Attention readers! Due to the disappointing views that my previous story 'Political Much?' had gotten these past couple days, I have decided on creating a brand new story that I hope will do better for this series!**

 **Now for the summary; a new villainous team is introduced in this story and they plan on taking out the super spies and overthrowing Andrew! The name of the team is 'The Super Spy Search & Overthrow Andrew Squad' (or TSSSAOAS), and the team consists of the returning villian Lumiere, the return of the two troublemaking con artists Jim and Scram, and a new character named Bananas; a monkey that can talk and is an associate of Lumiere alongside Jim and Scram. **

**Also, just to let you know, this story is heavily inspired by the classic TV show 'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' (you'll have to watch it to understand the humor), and the fact that at the start of Season 4 of Totally Spies a new villianous team was formed codenamed LAMOS. There is more references to AoStH than the aforementioned Season 4 of Totally Spies however. There will be tons of humor in this story similar to that of AoStH, just a fare warning! I do hope you'll enjoy this story anyway!**

 **Well I don't feel like wasting time now everyone, so let's just get straight to the story now! With that all said, enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are owned by me. The returning characters Jim and Scram and the new character Bananas were also thought up by me. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 _In some really cheesy dialogue that is about to take place, we are focused on the WOOHP's Maximum Security High-tech Prison Facilities, the place where most criminals who interfered with taking out WOOHP are sent to stay and most criminals have not escaped from said prison... or that's what they think, but now we are focused on one prisoner who was depicted as a shadow figure had a plan and it was to break out and with the help of a partner, who also was a shadowy figure, looking like a monkey, the figure was able to break down the door using dynamites. Since no one was keeping watch, the sirens didn't go off, so the two figures made a break for it as they went to accomplish the next step. Meanwhile in the cell that belonged to the two troublemaking con artists; Jim and Scram, they were just lying around when suddenly, a dynamite dropped down, blowing down the prison door and a rope was shown coming up from the ceiling. Seeing that no one was on guard, the two con artists felt this was the chance to break out and get out of the place. As a result, the two climbed up the rope and they along with the two shadow figures that broke out already all got into a helicopter that was called for them as they fled the prison. It was then that the sirens finally went off, letting the guards know that some prisoners broke out. Unfortunately, they couldn't catch them since they were out of reach, so they informed WOOHP about this as the four escapees headed to a new unknown location..._

* * *

 **IN SAID UNKNOWN LOCATION (A NEW VILLAINOUS HQ):**

We are now focused on a new HQ that was built for the villains as the building was on top of a mountain and placed next to the building was a statue which looked like a certain villain pointing his right hand out and pointing the index finger into the sky. Inside the building we are greeted to four new villains. Two of them were the con artists called Jim and Scram. One of the villains was shown to be a monkey who can talk and goes by the name Bananas; he was mopping the floor under his boss' command. And the man giving the speech to his associates was revealed to be none other than...Marco Lumiere! He was the one who planned the breakout and recruit these three as his associates as he started making his announcement.

"Alright my wonderful associates, you are all probably wondering why I recruited you to be my associates, am I right," Lumiere asked them.

"Actually yes doc," Scram said. "What is the purpose of this group?"

"And what's the name of this group anyway," Jim asked curiously.

"First of all I'll have you know that the name of this group is known as 'The Super Spy Search and Overthrow Andrew Squad', and second, I gathered you all here because WOOHP has five of the most trained super spies that are interfering and very unstoppable," Lumiere then said in a disgusted tone. "But out of the five, one particular super spy teenager has managed to make a fool out of me and drove me to the point of INSANITY!"

"Oooo..." Jim and Scram ooo'd together as Lumiere activated a projector, which showed a picture of none other than Andrew.

"You guys took the words out of my mouth," Lumiere stated. "I hate this troublemaking interfering pest! He is a complete nescience!"

"Hey, he's the one who outsmarted us and stopped us from putting WOOHP out of business!" Scram shouted.

"Yeah, that was mean of that punk," Jim complained as Lumiere continued.

"This kid had interfered with two of my plans, especially with the second plan," Lumiere continued. "The one where I kidnapped his 'oh so wonderfully beautiful and beloved angel Alex', and he felt the need to gather some of his 'boys' and torture me to the point where I'd go insane!"

"I see," Scram understood this. "But what would you like me and my boy Jim here to do for you?"

"Well, I have this plan which will not only overthrow the super spies of WOOHP and ruin WOOHP forever," Lumiere bragged. "It'll also take care of that insulate pest known as Andrew and dispose of him forever!"

"I see," Scram snickered. "I'd like to see that punk get taken out!"

"Me too," Jim jumped in agreement. "I'd like to see him get blown up alive!"

"I'm glad because we are going to put this plan into action, my new villainous team!" Lumiere declared.

"What about me," Bananas the monkey asked. "What can I do for this mission?"

"Finish mopping the floor!"

"Already done," Bananas shown him the floor was completely mopped up.

"Now go and clean out the toilet," Lumiere demanded. "I'll call you when you are needed to disposed of Andrew!"

"Okay," Bananas got out a plunger and toilet cleaning stuff. "I don't understand how I got dragged into this mess!"

He grumbled as he went into the bathroom.

"So when is the plan going to start," Jim asked.

"And what is the plan anyway?" Scram asked afterwards.

"Oh you'll see you two, you'll see soon enough," Lumiere grinned devilishly. "And when you do, you'll thank me and be grateful once we take out WOOHP and the likes of Andrew, permanently..."

Lumiere then started letting out a sinister laughter which was accompanied by both Jim and Scram laughing hysterically at the plan of taking down WOOHP and Andrew for good. The laughing continued as we zoom out and switch on over to a new scene...

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

In the house that belongs to the super spies of WOOHP, we see the five spies doing the following; Sam was reading a book, Clover was doing her fingernails, Andrew and Alex were chilling out together, cuddling together and Chaosky had just came out of the kitchen, as he made something amazing.

"Hey! Who here wants a chili dog?!" Chaosky asked in eagerness, holding a plate of fresh made chili dogs.

"Sweet, I'm actually in the mood for a chili dog all of a sudden," Andrew went up and helped himself to a chili dog.

"I'm all set thanks Chaosky," Sam said reading her book.

"I'll pass," Clover stated as she kept painting her nails.

"I'll have one," Alex said as she helped herself to a chili dog along with Andrew.

After a few minutes of eating, Andrew felt the need to comment.

"Hey guys," He started. "I get the strange feeling that something odd is going to happen today."

"I'm getting that feeling too," Chaosky agreed.

"Maybe it's a full moon," Alex took a wild guess.

"It could be babe," Andrew said. "Or it could be something else."

"Okay what could possibly happen?" Sam asked.

"We get summoned to WOOHP." Chaosky guessed.

"I hope not," Clover said. "I'm very busy painting my finger-"

Before she could finish, a trap door opened up and it then dragged all five of them down as they were in fact being summoned to WOOHP for something important...

* * *

Once they made it to WOOHP, Jerry who had a serious look on his face, got straight to business.

"Spies, listen, we have an emergency," He started. "Last night at the WOOHP's Maximum Security High-tech Prison, some prisoners that were imprisoned there, managed to break out."

The spies gasped as Chaosky then commented.

"That's impossible, the prison is heavily guarded and no one has ever gotten out alive."

"Until last night I suppose," Jerry remarked.

"So who are these guys that broke out of the prison?" Andrew questioned.

"Allow me to show you."

Jerry activated the projector and the screen showed the escapees who broke out. The ones that were shown were Lumiere, Jim, Scram and Bananas the Monkey. The spies gasped in surprised.

"That's Lumiere!" The five of them said together.

"And that's Jim and Scram," Andrew pointed. "Those two troublemaking con artists!"

"Who the monkey?" Chaosky asked, not recognizing the monkey.

"Well we are certain that the monkey's name is Bananas," Jerry said. "And we believe that Lumiere had recruited this monkey to help break out of the prison and recruit those con artists to join them."

"Woah that sucks," Andrew said in disbelief.

"Exactly, and it appears as though that they are planning some type of revenge against WOOHP," Jerry exclaimed. "And they are also wanting to overthrow and take out Andrew too."

Andrew gasped and gained an angry look on his face. It was then Alex spoke.

"Well they are not going to hurt my man," Alex said. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Yeah, we have to stop them from succeeding with their plan!" Chaosky proclaimed.

"Yes, and WOOHP needs you to put a stop to their plan before it is put into action," Jerry stated.

"Okay Jer," Sam said as Clover sounded upset, being interrupted from painting her fingernails.

"Now for the gadgets! Andrew you'll be getting something special for this mission," Jerry got out what appeared to be a pair of shoes. "These might look like shoes, but they aren't. When wearing them, it grants the user to run at a super fast speed!"

Andrew then retrieved the shoes as he was fascinated by them.

"Chaosky, you'll be getting something special too," Jerry got out a propeller styled helmet. "This helmet has a propeller and it will grant you the ability to fly when using it."

"Don't you think that's necessary when I have a bell that can make me fly," Chaosky questioned the logic.

"Yes but the author doesn't want you tired out so you'll be given this," Jerry said.

"Okay, thanks," Chaosky said as he took the helmet.

"What about us Jer," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I want shoes that make me run fast too," Alex begged. "Just like Andrew."

"I'm afraid that was the only shoes we have currently," Jerry shook his head in disappointment. "The only gadgets you girls will be using is the jetpacks, the compowders, and these laser lip balms that I'm giving you."

"Sweet, I'd like to have some new lip balm every now and then," Clover fancied the lip balm she was given.

"Now you'll be sent to the location that is on the outskirts of Beverly Hills and at the top of the mountain right here is your destination," Jerry showed them the location on a map shown on the projector. "Any questions?"

The others shook their heads no showing they understood what they were suppose to do.

"Very well," Jerry said. "Enjoy the trip spies, and good luck."

He waved farewell to them as the five spies were then launched out of WOOHP and were being sent to the location which is the HQ to The Super Spy Search and Overthrow Andrew Squad...

* * *

 **THE OUTSKIRTS OF BEVERLY HILLS/NEAR THE HQ OF TSSSAOAS:**

The super spies were just on the outskirts of Beverly Hills and were currently looking for the location they were looking for.

"Okay Spies, we are looking for the HQ of the team that is known as TSSSAOAS," Sam said. "It's suppose to be resting on top of a mountain that's nearby."

"You sure about that," Andrew asked. "This all seems too familiar to me."

"I have the same feeling too," Chaosky agreed.

"I know it seems cliche, but we have to accomplish this mission," Sam stated.

"Let's make it fast," Clover said. "I want to repaint my fingernails as soon as possible."

The others gave her a look.

"What?"

It was then Alex saw a mountain in the distance.

"Hey guys, I see the mountain," Alex pointed to the mountain. "And there's the building that the villianous team is staying in!"

"Yeah that looks about right," Andrew saw the mountain and the building. "Something about that building looks too familar to me."

"I know the feeling Andrew," Chaosky said.

"Well let's not waste time," Sam stated. "Let's go to that mountain!"

The others shouted together as they headed for the mountain.

* * *

At the HQ of the villainous team, Lumiere was waiting patiently for the heroes to come when suddenly.

"HEY BOSS!" Jim shouted. "WE HAVE SOME GUESTS COMING!"

"They're not just guests," Scram said. "It's those super spies, and Andrew is with them!"

"WHAT?! LET ME SEE!" Lumiere then saw the spies through the binoculars and saw the spies for himself. "Ah yes, come here you twerps, your in for it now. BANANAS, GET OUT HERE!"

Bananas came out of the bathroom and said.

"The toilet is all cleaned out boss!"

"Good now listen up," Lumiere started to speak. "I want you and Jim and Scram to put our plan into action. You three are to take the three spy girls and use them as bait so Andrew can fall to his demise!"

"What about the light blue creature thing," Jim asked.

"Yeah what about Chaosky, his partner," Scram asked.

"Oh he can fall to his demise just like Andrew," Lumiere waved his hand off. "Now go and take those spy girls hostage! I want them to be used as bait to take out Andrew once and for all!"

"You got it sir," Scram saluted him along with Jim and Bananas. "Come on you two, we got some hot sexy chicks to get in our possession!"

"Right-o bro," Jim said with enthusiasm. "Let's hold them hostage."

"Let's get this over with," Bananas said as the three baddies left the building to take the spy girls hostage...

* * *

Back with the super spies, the five were close to the mountain, unaware that Jim, Scram and Bananas came out of a nearby bush which they got transported to.

"Guys I get the feeling that someone is watching us," Andrew felt unsettled.

"Me too," Chaosky agreed.

"Andrew, I don't want to be taken alive and held hostage again," Alex sounded scared.

"Don't worry babe," Andrew brought her close. "You'll be okay."

"Okay, I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They started French kissing, which Jim and Scram got disgusted by watching... at least Jim was grossed out.

"Ew, they're kissing each other's lips out like crazy," Jim said. "That's disgusting."

"Who cares if they're kissing, we have to take the spy girls hostage." Scram stated.

"Right, let's rock!" Jim said as the three of them made their move as they kept walking.

"Guys, I doubt anyone will take us hostage," Sam spoke. "You guys need to calm down and not be so paranoid and..."

Before she finished, someone grabbed her hostage and took off.

"Sammy did you say something," Chaosky looked and saw Sam was gone. "Where'd Sam go?"

"She was just here a moment," Clover said. "I don't know where she'd..."

It was then Clover was taken away by a figure and was brought away with her kidnapper.

"Woah, Clover's gone now!" Andrew noticed.

"First Sammy and now Clover!" Chaosky shouted.

"Oh no," Alex was panicking. "Andrew, please hold me! I'm scared."

"It'll be okay Alex," Andrew brought her close. "I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you Andrew," Alex thanked him. "You're my hero!"

"You're welcome!"

Just then, Bananas the monkey swung down and took Alex hostage, resulting in her screaming.

"HELP!"

"ALEX!" Andrew saw her being taken away by the monkey. "GET BACK HERE!"

The monkey then transported away to the location he came from.

"What is going on here!?" Chaosky asked in confusion as he approached Andrew.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A floating screen appeared and approached Andrew and Chaosky. The screen turned on and it showed Lumiere.

"LUMIERE!" They both shouted.

"That's right, surprised to see me," He then said. "Wait, there's something else you should see!"

He then showed them the spy girls tied up and hanging on a ceiling.

"SAMMY!" Chaosky shouted. "Clover!"

"ALEX!" Andrew shouted afterwards.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right, your spy girls are now being held hostage," Lumiere said. "If you want to see them, you best head over to my wonderful fortress and see them. Of course, you'll end up falling into your own demise as a result. Good luck, like you'll ever make it alive! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jim, Scram and Bananas were heard laughing with him as the screen turned off and floated away, causing Andrew to become furious and determined.

"We have to go save them right away," Andrew declared. "We have no time to waste!"

"But how will we reach the mountain in time," Chaosky wondered. "We are still a good distance away from the place!"

"That's when these shoes come in," Andrew put on the high speed shoes that he was given.

"Oh yeah," Chaosky put on that propeller helmet as a result. "I better keep this on."

"Good now let's go save the girls!"

With that Andrew was able to bolt at a very fast speed, in a similar manner to Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Right behind you Andrew,"

Using the propeller helmet, Chaosky was able to fly more efficiently as he was catching up to Andrew at a similar flying speed to Miles Tails Prower. The two headed for the mountain while a song that sounds strikingly similar to the Emerald Hill Zone theme played in the background...

* * *

At the HQ of the villains, Lumiere grinned as he saw Andrew and Chaosky coming to their demise.

"Yes Andrew, come, come save your spy girls and meet your own demise along with your friend Chaosky," Lumiere snickered as he then face Scram. "SCRAM, ACTIVATE THE PIT TRAP FOR ANDREW WHEN HE GETS HERE!"

"YOU GOT IT SIR!"

Scram activated a pit trap which was completely filled with lava for Andrew to get burnt to a crisp alive.

"Excellent, with this I will be able to turn that Andrew into a fried up spy," Lumiere snickered again.

"You won't get away with this," Alex shouted. "Andrew will come here and put a stop to your plan!"

"That's what you think, but there will be no hope for Andrew at all," Lumiere stated. "And for you spies, you'll be given your demise once Andrew is out of the picture. JIM, REVEAL THE SHARK PIT TO OUR GIRLS!"

"Okay dokey boss," Jim then pulled a lever which showed a dangerous shark pit below the area the girls were hanging.

"Now you girls will become lunch to the sharks once Andrew is out of the picture," Lumiere said with such confidence. "And as for Chaosky, once he's unable to fight, he'll become lunch to the gators!"

"You can't do that!" Sam shouted.

"Oh but I can miss Sammy," Lumiere sneered. "And you can't do anything to stop me!"

Lumiere started laughing again along with Jim, Scram and Bananas as they went into another room to put the plan into action.

"Well this sucks," Clover complained. "I'm never going to paint my nails now!"

"Who cares about your nails," Sam retorted. "We're going to become shark meat!"

"Not if I can help it," Alex was struggling to get his compowder. "I'm contacting Andrew right away."

Alex struggled to get her hand on her compowder which took several minutes for her to do. Eventually she got her hands on it and she used it to contact Andrew and let him know about what Lumiere was planning...

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew and Chaosky made it to the mountain, and boy they had to get to the top of it.

"Well here we are," Andrew dusted his hands off.

"Now we just need to get to the top," Chaosky was still flying, pointing to the top of the mountain where the building was placed.

Just then, Andrew's compowder was going off as he took it out and saw who was calling him.

"It's Alex, she must have managed to get her hands on her compowder," Andrew said as he then accepted the call and saw that the spy girls were still hanging and Alex looked like she needed to tell Andrew something. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"Andrew, we just found out just what Lumiere is planning," Alex said.

"Well what did you find out babe?" Andrew asked in concern.

"I'll tell you everything!"

Alex spent the next minute telling him that they were planning on taking out Andrew by having him fall into a lava pit to meet his own demise, that the girls will become shark meat after Andrew is killed, and Chaosky will become food to the gators afterwards.

"...and that's what he's planning," Alex finished. "That's why you need to come up here and save us before he kills us all."

"Don't worry babe, I'll save you and keep all of us safe," Andrew said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex smiled.

"I'll be up there shortly," Andrew stated.

"Okay," Alex said as the call ended and Chaosky heard the whole conversation.

"Okay so lets get up this mountain," Chaosky said.

"No problem, with these shoes, I can be up there in a sonic second," Andrew said as he then bolted up the mountain.

"I'll meet you up top Andrew!" Chaosky shouted before flying up the mountain to the top at the same speed Andrew was running...

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the two made it to the top of the building and looked through the window.

"We made it," Andrew said as they saw Lumiere and his three lackeys in the same room the spies were in. "Now there are our bad guys."

"How are we going to save the girls without getting ourselves killed," Chaosky asked. "They have the traps set up for us to meet our demise."

"Hmmm..."

It was then Andrew came up with a brilliant uncanny plan.

"I have a plan to fool these guys," Andrew said. "Just follow my lead Chaosky."

"Whatever you say Andrew," Chaosky smiled eagerly, wondering what Andrew was planning.

"Okay, let's put our plan into action!"

"Alright!"

The two then put their plan into action...

* * *

Meanwhile, Lumiere could almost taste Andrew's demise.

"I swear, I can almost taste the demise of Andrew right now," He said. "I am really hyped for his defeat."

"Same here boss," Scram cackled. "We'll teach him for outsmarting us con artists!"

"Yeah," Jim said. "We'll show them!"

Before anyone could say anything else, a knock was heard at the door.

"Will someone get that?" Lumiere demanded as Jim and Scram went to the door along with Bananas.

They opened the door and what they saw was a strange guy wearing a business suit, a hair, glasses and a mustache, and he had a suitcase.

"Who the heck are you," Scram asked.

"Why forgive me for barging in uninvited," The guy cleared his throat and said in a strong accent. "I happen to be the lawyer who makes sure all bad guys must pay the bills they owe!"

"And what brings you around here?" Jim asked.

"Well I checked your bank account, and it appears as though you guys owe us a lot of money."

"How much if I may ask?" Scram raised an eyebrow as the guy (who is really Andrew) typed in a number.

"Well according to the bill, you guys owe me $500,000,000,000,000,000!"

"WHAT!?"

This got Lumiere's attention as he approached the disguised Andrew.

"Now wait a minute, you must be out of your mind," Lumiere said. "Why do we owe you that much money?"

"Well let's see," The disguised Andrew looked through the paper work. "It's for taking the opportunity of getting a shark pit, for getting custody of keeping angry hungry gators, for taking real lava from a real volcano, and for taking those three young beautiful girls over there hostage and threatening to feed them to the sharks!"

"WOAH!" The four bad guys shouted in panic. Alex could see right through Andrew's disguised and she knew he was trying to save her so she kept quite.

 _That strange man must be Andrew in disguise._ Alex mused to herself. _He must be here to save us, to save me especially. Oh, I love that man..._

She kept staring at him as Lumiere was getting paranoid along with his three associates.

"Come on, you can't be serious," Lumiere begged. "We can't pay that, we'll be thrown back in jail! We'll do anything!"

"Well there is one thing..."

"What would that be?" Scram asked.

"First of all, I'll have to deactivate all the 'traps' you have set up in order to dodge paying an expensive bill," Andrew in disguise said as his partner Chaosky was dressed up too. "My associate here will do the honor."

It was then Chaosky in disguised pulled some levers and pushed some buttons and deactivated the traps from the lava pit to the shark tank and the gator pit.

"What else must you do," Lumiere asked.

"I'll have to set these three young spies free," Andrew pointed out, which got Alex all hyped up and excited.

"Okay..."

Chaosky in disguise then pressed a button which lowered the spy girls onto the ground as they were set free from the rope. The three of them were glad to be free.

"Now what?" Jim asked.

"You four stand close together in that spot." Andrew demanded as they did just that.

The moment they complied did Andrew grab the rope and in a matter of seconds, he ended up tying up the bad guys and they were angered by this.

"What is the meaning of this," Lumiere demanded. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You thought you could outsmart me," Andrew in disguise wondered. "Allow me to reveal myself."

It was then Andrew and Chaosky revealed their true selves and it then occurred to Lumiere that Andrew had outsmarted him and his associates.

"ANDREW!" Lumiere shouted.

"That's right, and I just outsmarted you once again," Andrew smirked. "Once again, you failed at trying to overthrow WOOHP and myself from existence!"

"Grrrrr... CURSE YOU ANDREW!" Lumiere screamed.

"Let's go baby," Andrew said to Alex, picking her up.

"Thanks for saving me Romeo."

"Your welcome baby doll."

"Okay, I'll contact Jerry and let him know we stopped Lumiere and his goons." Sam was about to do just that.

"Oh by the way Lumiere," Chaosky smirked. "I hope you become a good meal for the gators."

It was then Chaosky unleashed the gators from the tanks, allowing them to head for the bad guys.

"MMMmmm, looks like supper time," One of the gators said as they started chasing the bad guys to eat them for dinner.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The four started running, barely being able to dodge the gators' big jaws as Lumiere shouted.

"I HATE THAT ANDREW!" Lumiere was screaming in anger. "CURSE YOU!"

The gators chased the four out of the building as they were all angry with Andrew outsmarting them and turning the tables on them.

"Well I had to tell Jerry that they got away," Sam said. "But I think they learned their lesson for now."

"Yeah, I want to go home and paint my nails like I've been wanting to do all day!" Clover said.

"Okay, let's go home now!" Chaosky said as Andrew still had Alex in his hands.

"Let's go dear," Andrew said.

"I'm with you baby." Alex smiled.

The five spies then went home to enjoy their evening together...

* * *

It was then that a sign that said 'Andrew Sez' appeared and it was suppose to say Andrew Says.

"Hello readers, as you have just seen in this story, our bad guys had gotten what they were asking for," Andrew then got to the point. "But for this only Andrew Sez segment I'm doing, I want you all to know that you should never accept any offers that drug dealers might have for you. Always say 'no' to them! Because they might have drugs that are really dangerous and could possibly kill you, so stay away from drug dealers at all times!"

"HEY ANDREW!" Alex shouted in the background. "I WANT YOU TO COME LIE IN MY BED WITH ME SO WE CAN CUDDLE TOGETHER!"

"Oh, COMING BABY!" Andrew was shown blushing as he then said to the readers. "Sorry readers, that was my precious girl Alex, my girlfriend. I love her so much... Now if you'll excuse me, I have to spend quality time with her and have our tongues meet and touch one another in a romantic kiss. Tune in next time Readers!"

Andrew ran off to join Alex as they started French kissing and cuddling together.

"I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll."

They continued kissing in the background as the screen then faded out in black, a sign that this is the end of the story now...

* * *

 **THE END READERS!**

 **THAT'S** **THE STORY READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY EVERYONE! THIS IS ONE OF MY LONGEST STORIES I'VE DONE! I STILL HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY REGARDLESS!**

 **ANYWAY, I MIGHT BE DELAYING WITH SOME FUTURE STORIES DUE TO PERSONAL PROBLEMS I'VE BEEN HAVING IN MY LIFE CURRENTLY, BUT I'LL MAKE THE NEXT STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! UNTIL THEN, TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO DO SO IF YOU WISH!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE I THAT I WISH TO SAY FOR THIS AUTHOR NOTE! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOURSELVES AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


End file.
